


The overlapping of wing and arm

by Heichou_Levi_Eren_02



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Dragons, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichou_Levi_Eren_02/pseuds/Heichou_Levi_Eren_02
Summary: their are four species on the planet of which we know of The humans what they believe the superior race, the titans which hunt the humans and eat them, the Dragons which work in tandem with the humans and have select riders in their society and are also known as dragon shifters and the Xuaves the dragons skin less counterpartsIn has been 100 years after the wall has been built few dragons live inside the wall with their rider but most of the population of dragons live out in the wild where their rider may never find them or if their lucky and part of the survey corps will find them on their 3 months expaditions as most the tamed dragons belong to the survey corps





	

At the gate of the last remaining wall before sina stood a battalion of horse soldiers and dragons with their riders upon them at the front of the formation where four horses the lead grey one holding the battalion Commander Erwin smith who had slicked back blonde hair and Startling blue eyes with noticeably Thick eyebrows, to the left of him on a Brown mare was Section chief Hanji Zoë also the survey corps personal scientist who had thick brown hair which was held up in a ponytail but like her excitable state had quite a few hairs loose she also had brown eyes which were hidden behind some glasses which were held up by brown leather straps she also wore a constant manic grin on her face which most of the survey corps could guarantee that they have not seen the gin off of her face.

And on Erwin’s right riding a black Stallion was Special operations squad captain Levi Ackerman who has short, straight black hair styled in an undercut, as well as narrow, intimidating dull blue eyes He is also quite short and has been over looked for his short looks but their views change from his fighting style and his title as humanity’s strongest and behind them Riding a grey mare was the vice commander Mike Zacharias he is a tall and well-built man. The bangs of his blond hair are parted down the middle, and he has a dark mustache and dark stubble he was also known as humanity’s second strongest.

Watching them up upon the walls was the commander of the garrison Dot Pixis who has lost all his hair upon his head except his mustache was waiting for a signal which he just spotted and released the command “Open the Gate’s” he spoke and the soldiers stood by the cogs pulled the leavers and with a groan the Great gates lifted up and as soon as the gate reached an acceptable height he heard Erwin Bellow “THE 62TH EXPADITION BEGINS NOW! CHARGE!!” and as soon as he heard that all of the horses and dragons charged off in a Blair of flaps and hooves as they raced out into the wilderness  
“Good hunting Erwin Smith, Good luck” and with the parting words the Gates shut


End file.
